


Fubsy

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 41 (2016.02.10)</b>
</p><p><i>adjective</i>, <b>British Dialect</b>.<br/>1. short and stout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fubsy

**Author's Note:**

> #NotDead. #Probably.

" _...en I get all steamed up, I just shout._ "

Q sighed as the soft singing floated above the din of Q Branch and reached his ears.

" _I'm a little teapot-_ "

"Double-Oh Seven, if you insist on joining us in Q Branch when you have no need to be here, you don't need to announce your arrival, much less with that rhyme."

Bond slid into vision, silent and stalking and smirking, and leaned his hip against the desk.

"But it's your theme song, Q," he replied, grey eyes unblinking as they fixed on Q. Q refused to look back at him, too busy was he at overseeing 009's current, and highly unstable, mission.

"I fail to see how," Q noted absently as he scanned the schematics in the corner of the screen. "Double-Oh Nine, third door to your right and go up."

Bond watched him silently for a gratefully-long time, before he ruined it and opened his mouth again. "Does anything make you panic, Q?" 

"It's called 'compartmentalizing', Bond. I had assumed you were familiar with it." Double-Oh Nine had made it to the rooftop and taken out the helicopter's guard and pilot, and was safely on his way with no threat of ground-to-air attacks. "Double-Oh Nine, return to your hotel and wait for your travel package. Q, signing off."

He handed the headset to Danielle and walked away to the sounds of her signing on, and hoped that Bond would fixate on her instead. No such luck. While he couldn't hear the agent following him, even in those shiny, professional shoes, he could see flashes of him on the edges of monitors and the shimmering panels of glass and steel, trailing after Q like a puppy. Q sighed. Just like a puppy, Bond wouldn't leave him alone until he had what he wanted. It was midday and nowhere close to the end of his shift, but he had his own office and could disable the cameras and microphones for some privacy. He supposed he could indulge.

Bond's grin when Q closed his door behind them was positively wolfish. His fingers when he bent Q over his desk were hungry. His eyes when he left Q rumpled but sated twenty minutes later were oddly soft.

"Compartmentalizing, indeed," Q muttered to himself as he sprawled in his chair. He never could say 'no' to James. Hopefully James would never figure out why that was.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

>   * Like the thing? [Reblog](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Fubsy) the thing. 
>   * Like my general things? Check out [my tumblr](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/Commissions) for more things.
> 



End file.
